kodochafandomcom-20200213-history
A Bandage for a Broken Heart
Sana is getting ready for gym class, when her classmates call her over to see Korusuke, a rabbit Mami is taking care of. Sana is infatuated, and helps her feed and water the rabbit. Afterwards, Mami realizes she left her jump rope in the classroom, and heads in to get it. When she's in there, she sees Hayama, and instinctively ducks down. When he approaches her, she falls to the side, and screams as he tries to help her up. The class comes inside at the sound, and finds her crying. Sana suspects Hayama has done something, but he claims to have done nothing. Sana talks to Misako about this, and she says the answer is obvious; Mami still has memory of when Hayama and his friends tortured her in the pond, and now fears Hayama all the time. Sana talks to Mami about what happened, but she is tight lipped but still friendly. She then talks to Hayama, who seems to not care too much but accepts Sana's plans to fix it. First, Sana asks what kind of guy Mami likes, and the repeatedly puts on comedic wigs onto Hayama. The whole class laughs, but Mami disappears to take care of the rabbit again. Then, Sana, Tsuyoshi, and Hayama dress up in rabbit costumes to dance for her, which she finds entertaining, but only after Hayama leaves. Hayama is seen beside the school, frustrated. Sana talks to Hayama, but cannot get an answer from him. She talks to Misako again, and she says it is because Hayama as well is feeling bad for doing what he did, and frustrated at his inability to fix it. While Sana is on Kodomo no Omecha, she comes to the conclusion that even this can be fixed, and wants to keep trying to help. The next day, the class is out drawing in the park. Hayama is absent, and he is back at school. He yells at the rabbit to not drink too much water, and notices when it suddenly stops moving. He runs to the park to get Mami. Hayama and Tsuyoshi get a vet to look at the rabbit, but the vet says that there's nothing that can be done. Hayama gets mad at the vet, showing he does really care about what happens. While Mami is holding the rabbit, it suddenly stops moving, and she sobs loudly. Hayama makes a comment on how nothing could be done, and Mami slaps him. The rabbit suddenly starts moving again, and the whole class is overjoyed, save Hayama who walks home. The next day, he visits her and the rabbit, and offers it a melon. Mami says no, saying the watery food may make it sick again. Hayama drops the melon, but tells Mami that she is strong for what she's done. Mami and Hayama now have a respect for each other, and Sana's goal is fulfilled. Appearances *Sana Kurata *Misako Kurata *Rei Sagami *Akito Hayama *Mami Suzuki *Tsuyoshi Ohki *Aya Sugita *Hisae Kamayai *Mitsuya *Zenjiro *Hiroshi Uchiyamada *Sanekichi Higashiyamoto *Babbit Trivia *Mamo is again mentioned when Sana is asking what kind of boys Mami likes. Category:Episodes